The Cat
by wannabewriter08
Summary: Bella wants a Kitten. Edward doesn't. How does this turn out? Will Bella get her way? Two-Shot!
1. I Want A

The Cat

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just a wannabe writer who is just having fun)**

"Edward I want a cat!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"But Bella, we can't have a cat."

"Why not?" I asked. I really wanted that cat! They are so cute and fuzzy. Usually Edward will give me anything I want! Especially if it involves buying me things.

"Because sweetie, Jasper would eat it!"

"What makes you think that?" He can't know that. Jasper has survived around me for this long, I'm sure he can survive being around a little kitten.

"Love, he can barely stand being around you. And if you add more blood to the house, I don't think he could take it." That is true, poor Jasper.

"Hmm maybe Alice will buy me one… she does love little animals. I'm sure she would love to dress it up and buy a Coach purse to carry it around in." I stated.

"Bella please don't. If Jasper doesn't end up killing it, then you probably will!" He told me.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well Bella, you could easily trip over it. You fall down enough and with something darting right in front of you, its almost a guarantee that you will trip. Thus squishing the kitten." He explained.

"Who do you think you are Edward, always making fun of me for being so clumsy! Just because of that, I am going to get that kitten. Hey Alice!"

Alice came rushing in the door. "Yes Bella?" She asked with a glint in her eye.

"I think I want a kitten. I want a little brown or black one. It should have some stripes on it too. Please Alice, it would be so adorable!"

"I knew you would finally be asking for that kitten soon!" With that she rushed into her room, and came back holding a tiny most adorable cat I have ever seen. "Is this one cute enough?" She asked.

"Alice he's perfect! Thank you!"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Edward turned to look at me, then looked at the kitten. He looked like he couldn't bare it an longer before he turned away.

"Stupid, adorable, kitten-lover," He said under his breath.


	2. Oh NO!

Chapter 2

"Edward, I don't care if it's Christmas! I don't want any gifts!" I told him.

"Please Bella?" He gave me a dazzling look, and soon I felt my eyes glaze over.

"Fine Edward, you better not have spent to much on me though."

"Don't worry love. It's not too much, I even bought a present for the kitten." He said to me with a smile.

"Alright," I said, starting to get slightly excited.

I walked into the family room, where everyone else was already getting ready to exchange presents.

"Jeez Bella, cool your excitement," Jasper told me.

"Sorry Jazz."

"Okay everybody, who wants to exchange gifts first?" Alice said.

"We will," Emmett said talking about him and Rose.

"Alright."

So him and Rose gave each other their gifts. Emmett gave Rose a diamond necklace, while she gave him the latest game system.

After they gave each other their gifts and exchanged hugs about it, Alice and Jasper exchanged theirs.

Finally after they were done with that, Carlisle and Esme gave each other their's.

"Okay Bella and Edward, its your turn."

"Sure," Edward said, looking at me.

Edward gave me a box wrapped in Christmas paper. While I gave him mine.

"Umm Edward, do you think its okay for Bella to open that? You remember what happened last time."

"I'm sure it will be okay Alice."

So I started to open it and made it past the wrapping paper without getting a paper cut. Then came the tightly tapped box that I was struggling to open.

"Here Bella do you want me to do it?" Edward asked.

"No I can do it, pass me the sissors."

So after I got them, I went to cut open the box. But just my luck, I dropped them, and they cut my leg.

I quickly looked at Jasper who seemed to be struggling against the smell of my blood. I slowly started backing away. Finally Jasper couldn't take it any longer, he pounced. But Edward pulled me away in time, and Jasper seemed to get a little bit of control. He then realized he wouldn't make it out of the house to hunt without turning around, so he grabbed the kitten.

"No!" I yelled, but it was to late. Jasper had gotten to my precious cat already.

"I told you," Edward said.

"Stupid, uncontrollable, kitten-eater," I cried.


End file.
